myfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Family Wiki:History of this Wiki
On this page you can view the revisions of the main page, below are all of the stages to get to where we are now. Full Design 'First version (2009)' Above is the first version of our main page, this version was set up by Seating in the dark. As you can see the page is very plain and simple, especially as Seating in the dark was the only user at the time. You can tell that this was the first as it only has one page (ignor the 87 pages), a search box to create a new article, it tells you in simple terms how to edit the pages and it doesn't have any images. Many pages looked like this when they were first set up, some looked much worse and some looked much better. This version has no sign of any images, character pages, cast pages, episode/series pages and certainly not a great deal of information is on there. However if it wasn't for Seating in the dark, this page would probably never have been set up. This page was used throughout 2009 and part of 2010, although this page was edited a bit, it wasn't that much of a change. This version certainly was a start and as you'll below it has come a long way since then. If you want to view the actual page then click the link. Original versionUnfortunately these pages are slightly different to the screenshots, and no longer contain exactly the same things. 'Second version (June 2010)' As you can see above, the page underwent some drastic changes and showed the planned use of pictures. It had definately been spruced up, and lost some of it's bland/dull look. This page still needed to be changed. This version was set up by Chief, who is an Adminstrator of several wiki sites. You can tell that this is a newer version of the page, especially as it has character and series links (yet to be linked or have picture). This page still contains some of the original features such as: the create a new article search box and the adding content section. This design makes it look more sophisicated and proffessionally made, so you can thank the Chief yourself for helping with not just the main page but for lots more on this/other wiki pages. This version was definately a great base for future edits, and upgrades. As you will see The Chief created another version for this page, and did a great job (even to this day he still contributes). But enough of that. If you want to veiw the actual page in this style then click the link following. First Change. 'Third version (November 2010)' This version, again made by Chief (even though I tried to find one without his name on it), has been spruced up a lot. What with nearly all of the original design gone, and finally there were pictures and the links for the characters and series links all working. This version also saw a live activity feed which show what page was last edited and by who, it also saw the first image of the logo from the show. The create a page search box has gone, so has most of the previous text and also the loss of help information (although this has been placed at the top of the page). However we will still remember that Seating in the dark created this wiki and the very first version of the main page, our thanks lie mainly with this user. This page has lost much more of it's bland/dullness it still carried through from the First to Second versions. But thats the end of that. If you want to see the actual version of this page then click the following link. Second Change. 'Fourth version (June 2011)' As you can see the screen now features more text below the logo, a picture of the current My Family titles, the Character/Cast/Series box fits onto one line and the Activity feed has moved slightly. This version was created by Ryan0ry. It now gives more information and more links than before. This gives it slightly more appeal, and would get more people involved with editing the wiki. Also some of the text has become blue, which was what I called the blue text stage, which provides some variation from the plain black text. However, although it looks good this version required major change and improvement. This version still looks empty as the activity feed takes the page down and adds to much white space. If you want to view the actual page then go to Third Change. 'Fifth version (Early July 2011)' This version features edits from Chief, but for this version to be completed Ryan0ry added more information and the edition of a facebook page link. As you can see it no longer features an Activity feed and the text is now entirely central. It also features the well received Upcoming/News/Blog bar added by Chief, and this has been edited again by Ryan0ry. The Blue text is now only on the first section of text, the image now has the text appearing when you take the mouse over it, and this version also features new text at the bottom with extra Wiki details. However this version still looks too elongated and stretched. If you want to view this version of the page then click the following link: Fourth Change. 'Sixth version (Mid July 2011)' This version was created by Chief, with a small amount of help from Ryan0ry. As you can see this version has the Upcoming/News/Blog bar with the facebook live feed having been added. It has more text referring to the Administrators, Bureaucrats and sister Wiki's at the bottom of the page. This version is far less extended and looks much more professional. If you want to view this version of the page then click the next link: Fifth Change. 'Seventh version (August 2011)' This version of the main page was created by Ryan0ry, which builds upon Chief's design. As you can see more text has been added at the bottom of the page, but the main design remains very much the same. If you would like to view the actual version of this page then click here: Sixth Change. 'Eighth version (October 2011)' This version of the main page was created by Ryan0ry, which builds upon the previous design. The sliding picture gallery was inspired by the Harry Potter Wiki (and Wikia.com), and the "Welcome to the My Family Wiki" box was taken from a design used on the TARDIS Index File to welcome people to the wiki. This is the latest version of the main page, but if you want to view the actual version of this page then click here: Seventh Change 'Ninth version (2012)' Coming Soon Banner's These banner's were the first banner's to be used, and was our way of saying goodbye to My Family in 2011. This banner was the second banner to be used, is was used as a Halloween celebration banner. This banner was the third banner to be used, and is used as a Christmas and New Year celebration banner. This was the forth banner to be used, and is used to celebrate Easter. AS OF AUGUST 2013 THESE BANNERS WILL NO LONGER BE USED Inspiration This type of page is inspired by 'My Family Online', and we hope that you find this page informative in the journey the main page has undertaken. References